Dearest Resistance
by samehime345
Summary: It has been only 3 months Makoto and Haruka had dated. But as time goes on, Makoto's affection for Haruka had turned into something more hazardous, such as possessiveness. Will Haruka Nanase resist? yandere! Makoto (warning: bad grammar because english is not my first language )
1. Dearest Resistance

a/n= Hello guys! I am back! This is just a naughty-dirty idea came across my mind when i was reading some makoharu dj's...

Note that this is my first smut; so it might not be very good and left some plot holes..awkward even...

Reviews would be appreciated ^^

* * *

Love was the most powerful emotion.

Sometimes love could change people.

Sometimes love could drives someone to the point a person shows a side nobody had ever known, even their loved ones.

Love was like a drug; it decided your fate; to live without it or die with it.

But love can be possessive.

It hunted tormented, and lurked into your nightmares before you realized it.

Of course, you denied it. Because it was love. It was like a wolf in sheep clothing.

An angelic face masked over a lunatic, deceiving charm.

That is what Haruka Nanase was thinking right now.

The raven haired man had been submerging himself in underwater for around ten minutes. Supposedly soothing his heart, the water felt so cold than ever before. He choked. The freezing pain ached his lungs. But it felt less painful than climbing up to the surface. Reality. He felt like setting up this barrier between him and the world forever if he could.

_The outside world was dependent on love._

_Haruka Nanase will never understand this concept._

The raven haired only loved the water, which is natural for him despite people find it to be absurd.

It used to be water.

But now there is one person that Haruka afraid to let go. But on the other side, he was reluctant to stay. He was afraid of holding much longer. But of course, he didn't let go. He was afraid of changes.

All because of Love.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called for his name. The voice was faint, muffled, but recognizable. Sighing, the raven haired man swam his way up to the surface like a gliding dolphin.

Finally his face popped up from the water surface. The air diffused to his nose. Haruka Nanase took a long deep breath, savoring the cool, yet painful reality air tingling in his nostrils and beating in his chest.

On the lane around the pool was Matsuoka Rin, the half Australian-Japanese sat on the nearby bench. He gave Haruka a wave as a sign of greeting. Responding to this, Haruka climbed his way out of the pool, approaching Rin.

"Yo. Spending your time in the water again, it seems." Rin smirked, showing off his shark like teeth.

"Yeah." Haruka nodded, curtly responding the red head. Despite its brief response, Rin gave the raven haired a thoughtful smile, trying to place himself on Haruka's shoes.

"You're asking the water for answers heh?" Rin scavenged his Nike sports bag, pulled a light blue towel, tossed it to Haruka. "You sure is an enigma as ever, Haru."

Haruka didn't answer. He brushed the towel against his damp hair, which felt warm—unfittingly radiating the heat to his head. Now, the water only serves as a distraction before his mind snapped its sanity. Unlike his old days, he used to find submerging inside the water was relieving, soothing and heavenly. It was like a ritual to dip himself inside water…..

But now, he can't even stand it for five seconds. His lungs were burning, head aching and he will be restless like someone who has a heart attack. When the merman had completely dip himself inside the water, he felt like grasping for air as if his life was on the line.

"Thank you, Rin." Haru turned to the red head, who was scrolling through his silver-skin iphone. "I will be going now. See you tomorrow."

"Ah.." Rin shifted his attention from his phone to Haruka. "Yeah, see ya. Text me when you reach home okay."

Hearing Rin's concern, Haruka can't help but smile. He nodded and the two teenagers went to their separate ways. He deeply thanked Rin for the concern. He meant it..

But…

Something simple to text Rin when Haruka reach home…

Seemed to be beyond his reach. It was impossible.

The walk to his home was uneventful. After catching the last train, Haruka leaned on the most corner seat and stuffed his ears with his headphones, distracting his mind with ear deafening dubstep. Yet, the lub-dup beats seemed to be flowing out of his ears easily. His thoughts was set elsewhere. The music faintly echoed on his ears.

As the train moved, the raven haired man leaned his chin on the window. His deep blue eyes were fixed on the road, bleared with red-rays of sunset, the circular-blazing disc setting on the tidal wave of the oceans. From the distance, he watched as the sun set, swallowing the world to nighttime before everyone will realize.

It was a nostalgic scene. Back in his elementary years, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin and him would be chattering away how beautiful the sunset was. Young, obnoxious and noisy Rin Matsuoka will be reciting lame poems about the sunset and performed it in a theatrical manner that causes pairs of eyes in the train fired to the elementary kids. Even though the scene gave pits to Nanase's stomach, it was better than the bitter loneliness and the emptiness he felt in his heart. Well not necessarily empty, but it was filled with nothing but anxiety and fear. Not fear for himself, in fact it was for someone…

When the train had stopped, Haruka hopped out from the train and he knew he was near. His eyes trailed to his blue wrist watch. It was half past five. He gulped. He was late.

Promptly, Haruka stride to his little house near the shrine. His shoes were slapping against the ground, forming footprints. He took a few breaths as he ran—his mind was running too.

His mind was going circles. Beads of sweat drenched on his forehead.

_What punishment shall I get for today?_

_**Makoto…**_

Finally Haruka had reached the front gate of his house. It looked old and indifferent, the same house he lived ever since he was born. Even though things were the same, lots of things had happened that Haruka was not sure everything he went through was real or an illusion or a dream. Was he even alive in the firs place?

He inhaled the autumn air. He forced his lips to form a smile, a striking smile indeed. He blinked a few times. Finally, he reached for his phone to he text Rin. But he gulped before doing so…

When Haruka's hand was about to twist the doorknob of his front door, the door swung open.

"Welcome home, Haru-chan!"

It was Makoto Tachibana. The taller brunette gave the raven haired a warm smile. He strokes the strands of Haruka's hair gently, playing with them. Haruka who saw this, smiled. He placed his hands to his shoulders where Makoto's hands were, grasping it tightly as if he is grabbing for dear life.

"Hi, Makoto. I'm home." He smiled to Makoto, which was rare for him to smile. He only gave his smile to Makoto _alone._

"Haru-chan.." Makoto trailed his hands to Haruka's waist, gently groping them and brought it closer to him. "How is school, Haru-chan?"

Makoto's lips were an inch away Haruka's ears, which were boiling red. Haruka tried to break the steel grip of Makoto, but it was futile. Makoto's hands were like leather rope—no matter how hard force Haruka exert, he would never be able to break free. Instead of resisting, the raven haired gave in. He slowly placed his head on Makoto's forehead, meeting his olive green beads.

"It sucks without you…Makoto…" Haruka's voice oozed warmly on Makoto's ears like hot water seeping through his skin.

Hearing Haruka's response, the taller brunette placed his lips gently on Haruka's, caressing them with care.

"Haruka.." Makoto whispered as the brunette massaged their lips together, softly and affectionately.

Haruka felt static to his body. Yes, this was usual too. But the thought of making out on the front door gave churns on his stomach. Well, he can't help but to played along. The raven haired dug his lips deeper to Makoto…

Suddenly he felt Makoto's tongue making its way to his mouth. Haruka felt his heart thumping wildly. _Not now_. He thought. He felt his breathe was getting heavier and pain leeching his lungs. His eyes were heating. No, he shouldn't cry. He shouldn't…..

To his relief, Makoto's tongue never managed to get through. In fact, the taller brunette broke apart from the kiss and embrace, as if Haruka was the one pushing him. But to Haruka's surprise, Makoto's eyes were glaring like a cat, meeting their eyes sharply.

"I remember…" Makoto suddenly smile again as if his cat-like expression never existed in the first place. "Haru-chan, show me your phone.."

Haruka gulped. He felt the stone on his shoulders were getting heavier. His stomach dropped as if he was in a roller coaster. He shrugged. Meeting his eyes with Makoto's warm ones, Haru immediately dug his pocket, placed his phone to Makoto's hands.

As the brunette opened his phone and toggled with it, Haruka tried his best to turned away from Makoto. Haruka quickly sneaked his way into his house…until Makoto's steel grip halted Haruka…

"Haru-chan.."Makoto's voice lured. "Why are you texting Rin-chan?"

Having no intention of lying, Haruka tried to answer it as less suspicious as possible.

"Rin tells me to text him when I reach home."

Hearing Haruka's response, Makoto flipped the phone close with a tap. He walked closer to Haruka, glowering his eyes to the raven haired. He placed his fingers on Haruka's chin.

"Rin huh? Why does he have to be so concern about you?"

"Well," Haruka looked taken aback, his throat was dying to yelled at the taller brunette, since Haruka was getting fed up by Makoto's protectiveness. "Rin is just asking how I am doing, is that a mistake?"

Yet he tried to keep his voice as soft as possible not to offend Makoto, who was particularly sensitive on the subject.

"Well, you got me to worry about you Haru-chan." Makoto snaked Haruka's waist with his broad fingertips. He purred on his ears. "And for your information…you're late for 3 minutes because of texting Rin-chan, no?"

Haruka's tears were boiling. Makoto's hands felt like magnet to his body, once it attracts it will never repel. But Haru didn't budge, because he clearly understood about….

"Now Haru-chan, please delete Rin-chan's contact."

Haruka immediately jerked away from Makoto's embrace. Makoto's eyes, glaring at him, but turned gentle again for a slip second. The brunette smiled innocently." Or…do you want me to deal with Rin-chan instead?'

The thought of Makoto doing something to one of his friends dreaded Haruka. In this state, Haruka knew it's better not to mess with Makoto…

_Makoto's sanity had snapped ever since they dated…._

_All because of…._

The raven haired have no choice. He took his phone and scanned for Rin's contact. It felt uncomfortable while Makoto's eyes fixed on him and his phone.

After seeing the name _Rin Matsuoka _on his contact list, Haruka deleted it. For a second, Rin's contact had disappeared. Forever.

Convinced Rin's number is gone from Haruka's contact list, Makoto let out a bellowing laugh.

"Good job, Haru-chan!" Makoto threw his arms around Haru, nuzzling his head on Haruka's shoulders. "I'm so happy! You make me so happy! Haru-chan!"

Haruka could not help but form a smile. He returned Makoto's embrace and brushed his head against Makoto's chest. They were warm— Haruka thought a hypocrite like him does not deserve it. Well at least that's what Haruka thought about himself, he believed he had took Makoto's affection for granted….or was it the other way around?

"Now, Haru-chan.." Makoto's husked on Haruka's ears, which brought shiver to Haruka's spine. "Since you have make me a bit upset today over Rin-chan, shall we get to the punishment?"

Haruka let out a silent sigh, make sure Makoto didn't heard it. Haruka nodded obediently, once again giving in to Makoto. He raised his head, meeting his eyes with Makoto. _This is his fate, no matter how much he will run, he will return here immediately. _

_With Makoto…_

Feeling the heat in his eyes was burning; Haruka closed his eyelids, trying to swallow the hot liquid in his eyes. When he was convinced his tears had dried up, he allowed his eyes to meet Makoto. Smiling at him.

"Yes..Makoto…I am all yours." Haru cooed on Makoto's ears with a naughty smirk on his face.

Unable to resist to Haruka, Makoto immediately rubbed his lips against Haruka. Unlike their gentle kiss earlier, it was messier as Makoto's hormones raged. Haruka tried to do the same in order to satisfy his partner. Haruka gasped for air, purposely gasped hard in order to let Makoto's tongues made it inside Haruka's mouth. Haruka's breathe hitches as Makoto's tongues danced with his, flowing thin lines of saliva from the end of their lips.

"Ma…ko…to.." Haruka's groaned beneath his breath. His lips were flooded with Makoto's warmth. Haruka knew he was about to melt any moment.

Then they broke apart from the kiss. A thin line of saliva bridged between their lower lips. They let their eyes met for the moment—then kiss again.

"Should we do this inside…Haru-chan?" Makoto said it between his gasping breathes.

Hearing Makoto's response, Haruka knew things would be a lot messier. He gulped. He was about to politely reject the offer, but Makoto's eyes were gleaming with pride, love for Haruka alone. He could mirror himself on Makoto's pupils….

_All of his eyes are for me…_

Haruka nodded obediently as he pressed his lips to Makoto's.

Makoto had carried Haru, bridal style to their room. As the taller teen placed Haruka beneath the sheets, he unbuttoned Haruka's shirt and unzip his pants. Makoto was really good at this. Haruka had to admit. He could feel the lust raging through Makoto's eyes…..

"I can undress myself.." Haru told him.

"No can do, Haru-chan." Makoto ignored him as he slid Haruka's pants and tossed his shirt to the end of the room. As Makoto do so, Haruka felt the cool air seeping through his skin, the softness of the sheets rubbing against his body. As much the sheets had comforted him, uneasiness peaked in the depths of his heart…

"Haru-chan.." Makoto suddenly appeared over him, already undressed. Naked. "Should we start..?"

To Haruka's fear, he heard a rattling noise behind Makoto's back. His brows rose when he saw a pair of handcuffs being held by Makoto. The brunette took the handcuff out, and slid easily Haruka's wrist inside it. On the other side of the handcuff, Makoto slid his hands inside. Makoto was chuckling now. Hearing Makoto's excitement, Haruka had given in. He gave Makoto a sexy smirk.

"Do it Makoto…" the words were out before he thinks of it.

Obeying Haru's orders, Makoto and Haruka kissed again, their tongues dancing rhythmically by their heartbeat. Haru took a few breaths of air as he reluctantly broke from the kiss.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Makoto licked his partner's saliva and swallowed it satisfyingly.

Tears had streamed from Haruka's eyes before he noticed it. Haruka's mind was running dry—damn, this really break the mood. But he won't let his fear and anxiety clouding all over his feelings, since no matter how hard he ponder over it, reality won't give in to him…

Because he belonged with Makoto….like it or not.

"Makoto…please…give me more. Pleasure.." he lied.

Hearing the words flowing from Haruka's mouth, Makoto's face was blushing red. Haruka could hear the thumping of Makoto's heartbeat, as if he had placed his ears on Makoto's chest.

The brunette said nothing. Suddenly, Makoto jerked and before Haruka realized, Makoto's lips were brushing against his neck. Haruka moaned. His heart was racing interminably. As Makoto's broad fingers trailed all over his back, Haruka whimpered, as the gentle touches felt like electric to his body.

Then Makoto trailed his lips all the way to Haru's nipples, sucking them hardly as if Makoto was dying of thirst. Haruka moaned, heat travelling to his body like the speed of light. Hearing Haruka's constant moaning, which felt like music to his ears, Makoto sucked his nipples harder.

Haruka's muscles were jelly, since he had completely gave himself to Makoto...

Haruka's anxiety rose when Makoto spread his legs apart, shifting his thighs closer against Haruka, brushing them slowly and gently as if the time in the world was saved for them alone.

Makoto cursed under his husky breath. "The lube…"

The brunette turned around and grabbed a bottle nearby and applied it gently to Haru's anal, which Haruka responded with moans that hungers Makoto even more…

Makoto's eyes were fixed on Haru's revealing dick, slithered with cums. Makoto licked his lips hungrily.

"Are you ready, Haru-chan?" Makoto shakily whispered on his ears. Haruka just nodded, sweats rained all over his body. "You're really excited, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Makoto pulled their hips harder and shifted his thighs closer to Haru, it was slow at first. Haru moaned as Makoto's dick was brushing against him. He felt the creamy feeling on his cock as he cummed harder.

"Ah!"

Makoto's breath ragged as he pushed his cock deeper inside Haru's anal, strong heat radiated all over his body. As Makoto's dick was sinking deeper into Haru's, the raven haired moaned, gripping Makoto's hand tightly. Their handcuffs rattled, forming chain like noises as Makoto shifted his dick deeper into Haruka's.

"Do you love me? Haruka?" Makoto whispered to Haruka's ears huskily.

Haruka felt his head was splitting apart. He moaned as the climax lasted, guilty pleasure derived on every muscle of his body. He was seeing stars…

"I love you, Makoto—"

"Louder, Haru-chan!"

"I love you! Makoto!" Haruka begged.

"Who do you love, Haru?"

Finally it is in.

Haruka panted desperately as Makoto was finally inside him. "Makoto, I love you, Makoto!"

Hearing the response, Makoto kissed him again.

"I love you, Haru-chan. You are mine and I will not let anyone else touch you but me." He met his gaze with Haru, then dug his teeth into Haruka's ears.

_He was reluctant to stay, but was afraid to let go. Because if Haruka was honest to himself…_

He was in love with Makoto…

No…

He loved Makoto.

His protectiveness.

His possessiveness.

The torture.

The sex.

The kiss.

Even though Haruka found all to be intimidating, the raven haired decided to stay.

All because of Love.

_The outside world was dependent on love._

_That is why Haruka Nanase will never understand this concept._

* * *

a/n= reviews would be appreciated ^^


	2. CHASE

He woke up and found Makoto was not there, except for the stained, musty sheets trampling all over his bed. He knew last night Makoto was really pleasured…

His eyebrows rose when a slice of light filtered through his windows. It's already morning. Being late to school will rose questions from the teachers, and Haruka has no idea what kind of excuse will be valid in his situation..

_I have a hot sex with my boyfriend._ Is that even a valid?

But his life had a midpoint turn ever since his possessive boyfriend took his virginity. Not that Nanase mind about it, but he felt vulnerable ever since. He was no longer free. Everything has been taken away from him. The world could do nothing but watch all his sufferings multiplied while the world keeps revolving.

But there is one hope, and despair, he only had, which is the only proof he is alive.

Makoto.

Ever since his life had been fueled with Makoto's hot possessiveness, everything seemed to be fading away. Mackerel. Water. Nagisa. Rei. Rin. Swimming. Everything was like an empty glass without water, except Makoto gave him that. Makoto seemed to be the only one in the entire world that can give Haruka all the things he need, even though the expense is bittersweet torture and his fingerprints trailing all over his body…

Sometimes Haruka has lost counted how many times he had sex with Makoto…..

Sometimes it was for punishment…

Sometimes it was for pleasure….

It hurts.

It seemed like all of Makoto's aura had been pouring all over him that changes him how he views the world.

The world was nothing without Makoto.

It was like being hypnotized. His kiss and touch drew Haruka Nanase away from the world, shutting him in and bring Haruka closer to Makoto. Shut forever with him,

If Haruka was the north, Makoto was the south. Like it or not, he was attracted, brought in, to Makoto, day by day. As he goes closer, there is no way of turning back. He belongs to Makoto.

Makoto reminded him.

He is Makoto's.

Alone.

When Haruka marched his way to the bathtub, he was surprised not to hear Makoto cooking in the kitchen. Ever since they dated, Makoto has dropped out from school to Haruka's surprise. His reason was to be closer to him. But of course, Haruka never thought things would be this way…

If Makoto was not in the kitchen, it was obvious where he would be, since Haruka's house was not big to begin with. The bathroom. Haruka swallowed. He was right behind the door. He could hear splashing water….that means Makoto was in the bathtub.

Haruka wanted to cringe. His hips were still aching from last night and his head is a little bit dizzy. But he needs to _get over it fast _so he can go to school on time.

Boldly, He turned the doorknob and opened the door. As he expected, Makoto was there, dipping himself in the bathtub, naked. Wisp of hot steam rose over the water surface, filling the room with warm mist.

"Haru-chan, is that you?" Makoto's voice echoed behind the steam.

The mist was thick enough to cover up Makoto's face. Haruka cleared his throat as his feet carried him closer to the bathtub, putting the naughty face.

"Good morning. .Makoto. ..." Haruka placed his hands on the rear of the tub, letting his eyes meeting Makoto. The raven-haired slid his swimming trunks to his feet. Makoto, whose tanned skin had turned slightly red by the heat, blushed by Haruka's alluring gestures.

"Morning…my Haru-chan!" Makoto smiled at Haru, he opened his arms for an embrace. "Look Haru-chan, I have warmed the bathtub. Want to take a bath together?"

Haruka lowered his eyelids naughtily. In his head, he was a bit tired of sharing the bath with Makoto, since it used to be his only chance to ponder about his thoughts. But Makoto has taken that away from him. He let his right foot climb behind the bathtub, placing his feet on the bubbly, hot liquid. The warm travelled to all his skin. He lowered himself and sat on the tub. He leaned his face closer to Makoto, tilting his chin with his fingers.

"I was about to ask that, Makoto."

Makoto was obviously excited by the response. Sexually excited; since Haruka could see his dick penetrates under the water. He blushed. The taller brunette lightly pushed Haruka to the wall, pinning Haruka's head on the corner. Then Makoto brushed his lips against Haruka.

It was really warm…. but it was hotter since the bathtub was like a sauna that the couple had started to sweat. Beads of sweat transferring to one another. Haruka moaned by the heat, while Makoto's tongue, again, swiveling inside his mouth like an endless maze of vines.

"Ma..koto…I have school." Haruka begged between his breath. Hearing this, Makoto gripped Haruka's fingers, pressing them tightly. A flash of pain lit in Haruka's wrists.

"Can't you a take day off?" Makoto's voice was low, breathing on his ears.

"I have…a test today." Haruka lied. He is not happy to lie to Makoto, but he needed to give credit to himself. Dipping Makoto and him in the hell sauna, having wet sex for a day, will eventually snap his sanity.

"Alright Haru-chan." Makoto broke from the kiss. His fingers were making its way towards Haruka's neck, creeping towards his stomach, all the way reaching Haruka's dick. "I understand, my sweet Haru-chan.."

As Haruka's dick was fully gripped on Makoto's palms, the taller brunette squished them gently, flowing out cums. Haruka groaned as the pain and pleasure jolted all over his body.

"Makoto.." Haruka's breath hitches. "Make…it fast….Ah!"

"Haru-chan.." Makoto pressed his lips against the raven haired, rubbing them gently and wetly as possible. "Haru-chan…I love you…"

Haruka groaned, his grip tightened. His voice croaked.

"Makoto…"

Finally the taller brunette let go of the grip on Haru's dick, as the cums flowed endlessly from Haruka's manhood. The raven haired was blushing wild red, his breathe raging on Makoto's neck. The warm disturbingly radiated to Makoto's skin. The taller brunette licked his lips hungrily.

Suddenly, Makoto got on his knees and lowered his head down, facing Haruka's abdomen. His eyes were fixed on Haruka's cock; immediately he shifted his eyes towards Haruka's cloudy ones, letting their eyes meet.

"Makoto.." Haruka's voice was weak…..

Smiling, Makoto leaned his face closer to Haruka's dick, opening his mouth. In no time, he wrapped Haruka's cock with his mouth.

Haruka groaned by the action. He shivered as if he got a cold, the wetness was melting his body to a jelly.

As Makoto was interminably suctioning Haruka's cums, his lips were engulfed in wet heat. His lips swollen and reddened. Makoto groaned as the sticky, hot, saliva bridged on his lips.

Haruka took a constant breathe as his face boiled with the heat. Makoto's warmness and the sauna was pouring all over him. The beads of sweat on his ears were flowing endlessly like a stream. He tried to called Makoto with his croaky voice…

"Makoto…" his visions were fuzzy, he could see nothing but the bathroom's ceiling, which was wrapped with rumbling misty like cloudy stars.

Suddenly, Makoto's beige hair filled in his vision. He could see Makoto's glistening olive beads. A wide smile present on his lover's lips.

_He really can't take anymore…_

He felt his muscles were melting, malfunctioning and for more worse…

He felt his bones were snatched away from him; as if he is left with tissues of muscles on his body.

"Haru-chan.."

_Don't…it's too hot…_

Makoto's lips drifted closer to Haruka's….

Don't….

Then Makoto's soft lips arrived on his, brushing them gently as the heat radiated more and more…

The heat is killing him; it was seeping endlessly through his skin. The heat of the sauna, the boiling water going through his asshole. Makoto's warm, yet forceful lips sucking him's…

Then…

Haruka passed out.

When Haruka woke up, he was surprised he was already in his school uniform. He immediately rose up in the bed he was placed at. He was in his room. _He was in Makoto's room._

His eyes wandered through his body, which was fully clothed in his school uniforms except his black blazers. He was surprised to see his green school tie was neatly rung around his neck. Whoever dressed him was plainly obvious..

Makoto.

The raven-haired cannot help but let out a chuckle. The Makoto he knew was, instead of dressing him up neatly, was an expert of ripping his clothes off, tossing them, burning them, and let him be banana naked laying on the prepared sheets of his bed.

Then he will play with his body, which Haruka had found it a guilty pleasure for him even though it was a sin. Makoto's touch. Makoto's kiss. Makoto's going in inside him…

Ever since Makoto's erotic actions had been used to Haruka, the raven haired contemplated he can't live without any of Makoto's erotic touches. It was like his food and water. He was fed with Makoto's love. Like a fierce beast being tamed by gentleness…

"Haru-chan, I've tidied up your school stuff." Makoto suddenly appeared from the door, bringing Haruka's school bag, placing it beside Haruka.

"Ah…thanks." Haruka took it and placed it on his lap. He shifted his attention to the wall clock. It was 10 minutes before class started. The school is not far away from here. If he can just run through the path, he might made it there on time..

_Except if he will got in the way again…_

He turned to look at Makoto.

Makoto, who was Haruka's mind reader, smiled at him warmly. It was the smile Makoto always have when the two were just ordinary best friends. The picture nearly made Haruka cried, how he wanted those days to returned again…

"Come on Haru-chan. You will be late to school." Makoto's voice trailed. The way he talks, reminded Haruka of the younger days.

Haruka said nothing and stood up. He reached for his blazers on the wardrobe nearby. After tugging his hands to his blazers, the raven haired marched towards the door. He turned to Makoto.

"Then I will be going."

"Okay." Makoto, unexpectedly stood in his place. Haruka was expecting Makoto to kiss or make out before he leaves, but he didn't. Haruka sighed in relief. "Goodbye Haru-chan."

Then he opened the door and lefthis cage.

"Good morning Haru-chan!"

"Morning, Haruka-senpai!"

His underclassmen Nagisa and Rei, surprisingly was on their way to school. Haruka was surprised to see Rei being tardy to school, but his blonde companion makes everything more sense to Haruka; Since Nagisa always storms to the homeroom class one minute before the homeroom teacher walks in. What a lucky penguin.

"Morning." He greeted them curtly.

"It's rare to see you late, Haru-chan!" Nagisa's voice was loud enough to cause a few eyes turned to the walking teens.

Hearing this, Haruka blushed.

"Don't tell me, Mako-chan do it again, right, right?" Nagisa's brows narrowed to Haruka, who was swallowing hard.

An awkward silence filled in the morning atmosphere. The trio could hear nothing except for the chirping canary birds and the sound of the neighboring groups of kids beside them chattering, from the same school.

Rei, the four-eyed brunette, was the one who melted the silence. He cleared his throat.

"According to my research last night." Rei fixed his glasses. "There was another relay competition."

"Seriously?" Haruka was getting a little enthusiastic than he used to.

"This will be the opportunity where we can show our teamwork with our precious teammates to grasp victory in our hands!" Rei announced theatrically, doing his usual gesture where his hermit-strict side flipped to his comical personality. "And this time I can show the world my beautiful butterfly stroke! Hahahahahaahaha!"

Haruka shifted his attention to the blue sky, layered with wisp of fluffy clouds. As his friends' bickering muffled in the background, his thoughts drifted off somewhere else…

Makoto…

Haruka can't help. Even though he perfectly knew he was chained and owned by Makoto, he was glad about the fact that another relay was on the corner…

He thought persuading Makoto about the relay might be possible to pull out Makoto from his current state of mind, but Haru found that to be futile and the chance would be from hundred to one. Since no matter how much pleasure had had given to his former best friend from his body, Makoto was still the same as ever.

If he ignores Makoto, the brunette will go rage and torture you with his sexual ways…

If he shifted his entire attention to Makoto, it will be worse; it was like feeding a smoking addict with a box of cigarettes.

What if he persuade Makoto that the relay was meaningful for him..?

In his early days where Makoto's state of mind was in his favor, Makoto, as his best friend, would suffice Haruka's needs and his passionate love for swimming. Haruka hoped this opportunity would not only pushed his team to victory, but to bring Makoto's old self again and happy ending to him and Makoto…

The thought seemed to be out of reach…

"Hey, how are we going to ask Mako-chan join our relay?" Nagisa, finally engaging Haru with his conversation; since the blonde was too busy feeding up his four eyed partner to pay the stoic raven haired a piece of attention.

"You're right." Rei joined in. "Makoto-senpai has dropped out of school. Can we still bring him in?"

"But he was a former swim club. So I think the school will allow him." Nagisa said.

"But he is not in this school again, Nagisa-kun! Remember when you and Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai dragged Rin-san to the relay 4 months ago? If we do the same we will be disqualified!" Rei ended his speech as the four eyed breath ragingly as if he got wild asthma.

Haruka cannot help but let his hopes crushed in a few seconds. Rei has a point. There's no guarantee the school will allow Makoto, who was not a student anymore, to join the Iwatobi High School Swimming relay. But then if they don't have 4 people in the group, joining the relay was out of option….

"Oh yeah, I remember Amakata sensei said there will be a new member joining our swim club. A backstroke swimmer." Nagisa said.

"What?! Why don't you say something important as this from just now?" Rei snapped at the blonde.

"He was a third year like Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled excitedly, unaffected by Rei's bitter attitude.

In the middle of the conversation, an unknown voice called out to them.

"Hey! Are you guys the Iwatobi Swim Club?"

When Haruka and the others turned to the caller, a brown-haired teen was standing before them. His hair was messy and has deep voice for his age. Yet he seemed to be so young with his cheeky grin. Haruka thought he was the combination of Rei and Nagisa…

"Yo! My name is Yamamura Kenji!" the brunette greeted them with a white grin. "Nice to meet you! And you must be Haruka Nanase right? That freestyle swimmer?"

Haruka was not sure where this guy gets his information from; he didn't even realize he was that popular….

"Ah. Yeah, I am." Haruka answered.

"That's cool!" Kenji gasped in shock as if he had met his admired movie star. He shook Nanase's hands. "Let's work together Nanase-san! I look forward of our cooperation."

Obviously, Haruka wasn't used to blunt approach and always not good at dealing with it (especially Rin) but the enthusiasm in Kenji's voice made Nanase reluctant to brush the prodigy of….

Kenji looks like Makoto. A lot.

Except, he has the same height like Nagisa. He has tiny-slender shoulders. Haruka wondered how does Kenji able to master his backstroke with his bone-like body….

"Kenji! Nice to meet you, my name is Nagisa!" the blonde butted it, feeling left out. He pointed at Rei. "And this is Rei-chan!"

"Ah, I'm looking forward to work with all of you!" Kenji bowed restlessly. He was so polite that it makes Haruka to brush him off harder…

When the group of teens continued their way to school, somewhere in the corners, Makoto stood there. Watching. The taller brunette stood beside the lampstand near the school, his eyes were locked on Kenji, who was chattering away with Haruka happily.

Judging from the glints in his eyes and the way he talked with Haruka, Makoto knew he couldn't ignore this…

He shifted his eyes to Haruka, being the merman's mind reader for a long time, he could read the wrinkles in Haruka's face that the raven haired was slightly annoyed by the new kid…

Damn it..

"I will not let anyone annoy you, Haru-chan." Makoto smiled warmly, he reached his pocket and dug a sharp object…..

"You have three chances, newbie.." Makoto let out his usual warm smile, Haruka used to love.


	3. Adults

**A/N = I'm really sorry for the long update ! I wonder how long….few months?**

**I'm glad for those who enjoy my story and I apologize for the slow updates. But this month I'm going to keep updating as fast as possible since it's summer holiday ^^**

**Enjoy^^ (sorry for the grammatical mistakes)**

* * *

Half day had passed without Makoto and Haruka was surprised he was able to cope with it.

Of course, it had been more than 10 years Makoto and him had been best of friends for many years and sometimes a day without Makoto seemed like a fish without water.

_But Haruka knew pretty well his affection for Makoto was above that._

The raven-haired was sitting at the back of the class nearby the window. He leaned his head against the transparent glass while the Amakata's sensei lectures went into his ears in and out. Well, Haruka never cared much about studying, so it was none of his concern.

His mind was set towards none other than Makoto. Truth to be told, sometimes the image of the taller boy in his mind brought the worms to his stomach and heat to his cheeks. Sometimes thinking about Makoto made him he was chained; he wanted his relationship with Makoto to never happen. He felt he was a captive, hostage or living his life with _no freedom._

But like addictive drug or nicotine, his hormones deprived his mind to flashes Makoto's face all over his mind. Gradually, it drove Haruka crazy without the raven-haired realizing his sanity string had been less elastic day by day, like the texture of a human's pulmonary vein.

Quietly, he drew out quick breaths. He expected anyone to turn to him or the teacher to ask about his well-being but instead the class still proceeds. Well he preferred this way since Haruka was always a stiff guy and nobody is willing to spare an attention to him.

The air felt dry against his throats. Or it might be the sauna effect he had this morning. The thought alone almost made Haruka want to puke and a shed to his pride.

Well, Makoto had shattered his pride and his virginity. He had succeeded to make his best friend less human, an animal pleading for his sexual gestures or else Haruka would die with it.

Knocking out of his stupidity, he wondered why he ever gave in to Makoto in the first place.

Finally pushing the thought of Makoto aside, he pulled his textbook closer to his desk and pretended to skim over the letters, making an impression as if he was paying attention. Before grabbing his mechanical pen, he scratched his itching neck, feeling the burning heat combusted as his fingers clawed under his chin. Damn, Makoto must have bitten hard last night.

* * *

Time flies and finally it was break time.

As usual, Haruka climbed up to the roof for his usual spot. He expected to see Rei and Nagisa there, but instead he saw the newbie Kenji. The brunette was delightfully digging in through his homemade lunch box and immediately spun to Haruka when he noticed the boy's presence.

"Ah Nanase-san!" his voice is chirpy like Nagisa, but lower. "I know you will be here!"

Haruka nodded, he formed a curve on his lips for a smile. He tried to be nice. "I'm surprised you know our secret place, Kenji."

Kenji smiled by the response and turned to his bento. Haruka noticed his bento was beautifully made; small rounds of golden brown squid ball, a neatly cooked omelet rice and a tiny bowl of fruit salad.

"Did your mom make you that?" curiosity took over Haruka. He didn't expect to speak up and he was deeply impressed for himself.

"Nah, my girlfriend did." Kenji pushed the spoon of rice into his mouth. "She is a good cook."

"You have one?" Haruka asked quizzically, surprised. Since nobody in the Iwatobi Swim Club had ever dated and therefore as adolescence, Haruka had wondered how did it feel. Well he wasn't interested how will it feel and how it will go; since he knew he won't have another anyway. He only asked this so be give intimacy towards the cheerful brunette.

"Yeah! She was at another school not far from here…" Kenji's face suddenly turned pink. He nibbled the rice from his lips. He shifted his attention to Haruka, who was holding the neatly wrapped lunchbox on his hands.

"Hey! You have a bento too!" Kenji immediately snatched the lunchbox from Haruka's hands.

"Oy!" Haruka called out to him, annoyed.

"Let's see what your girlfriend has for you!" a mischievous smirk widened on Kenji's lips that reminded Haruka of Nagisa's nosy behavior.

The moment the lid has been lifted, dumbfounded expression was written all over Kenji's face. He was quiet all of a sudden that made Haruka curious. The raven-haired boy peeked behind him. He gasped as terror had stricken him immediately like a lightning bolt.

Inside the lunchbox was steam rice and grilled mackerel. Nothing peculiar. But there was a pink-heart shaped enveloped sat over the rice. It was written on the cover:

"_Eat well Haru-chan! If I find out you don't finish your food like last time, I will punish you. You know what's the punishment gonna' be right? (Open envelope for further information.)" –Makoto._

"Wow dude! You really have an aggressive girlfriend over here…" an unfitting laugh bellowed out of Kenji's throat, which was the last sound Haruka wanted to hear from him. Haruka gulped as his eyes fixed on the pink enveloped, dreading to find out what's inside. This is not the first time he had received threatening messages from Makoto, but he had not got used to Mako's repeating threats that every time it happens it always gave shivers on his spine.

"Open it! Open it!" Kenji's voice echoed in the background."

"No." Haruka turned to him in a commanding tone. He grabbed the letter and slid it to his pocket. "This is between me and _my girlfriend."_

Haruka felt a heavy pebble trudged on his throats when the words flowed out of his mouth. He knew if Makoto heard this, the taller boy will praise him with humiliating over-sugar coated words, kissed him lustfully as if Haruka likes it (well he did, passionately) and gave him a hot fucking all night long.

"Kyaaa! It's a secret between couples! S-E-C-R-E-T! So are you going to do it tonight?"

Haruka just sighed. He took his opened lunch box and stuffed a handful of rice into his mouth with a pair of wooden chopsticks.

"You better eat now before your food is cold." The raven-haired turned to Kenji. Kenji shrugged and do the same.

Fifteen minutes later, Nagisa and Rei had come and eventually break the awkward silence that had been occupying the rooftop. As usual, Rei was criticizing Nagisa about his diet and the blonde brought an endless argument while Kenji's laugh echoing in the background.

Haruka, who noticed his friends were fully wrapped in their own world, he silently pulled the paper in his pocket and flipped the envelope open.

On the piece of paper, Makoto's handwritten swam across his eyes. It was written:

_1. Sorry if the mackerel is too salty. So I suggest you to mix the mackerel and steam rice together. Finish your food Haru-chan or I will punish you. Well since this is a light penalty, you're free to choose what kind of punishment do you want : )_

_2. You're sitting on the rooftop with Rei and Nagisa were you? Don't sit beside Rei or Nagisa or you will be too close with them. Approximately, keep your distance 15-20 footsteps away or else they will take my Haru-chan!_

_3. If you do break rule 1 and 2, I will chose the punishment for you._

_4. Don't talk with Rei and Nagisa unless it's necessary. But don't ditch them tho, coz I love them too. But I love you more Haru-chan! You're mine._

_5. At least maximum speak three topics with Rei and Nagisa_

_6. If you have a new friend, don't get too close Haru-chan. If you do I will find ways to eliminate my competition ^^_

_7. How do you know I will find out if you broke the rules? Look at your three o'clock and you will know why._

Haruka immediately shifted his gaze to the right and spotted a kitten. Haruka remembered when Makoto used to be in school, the little marble kitten used to cuddle with Makoto. Haruka knew when Makoto was still sane; he was in love with cats. So he used a kitten to spy on Haruka? How smart. Irony.

After that, he folded his envelope and put it back to his pocket. He sighed. Thankfully Rei, Nagisa and Kenji sat far away from him and he is safe. For now.

But punishment or not, Makoto is not going to play by the rules.

* * *

When it was home time, Nagisa and Rei took their train and bid goodbyes to Haruka and the newbie. Even though Kenji was a new member, it felt like years they had been with the group. Haruka had to admit it's true. Kenji was a better company than Rin.

"So Haruka, are you going home now?" Kenji turned to him with a cheeky grin.

Haruka dramatically met his eyes towards the sky, which was painted with flaring orange and light-cold cirrus clouds that reminded Haruka of the heat haze of summer. He knew he had to since his wristwatch told him so…..

But most of all…

Makoto.

He gulped as the taller boy's face swiftly comes across his mind. He didn't want to go home, _even though it was his real home, the place he grew up._ Instead of home, it feels like prison. Once you walked in, you're behind the tight bars and there's no escape. Then he will have to spend his whole evening bathed with Makoto's bitter-sweet words, chained by Makoto's aggressiveness and let his possessiveness snaked on his neck.

Sometimes, Haruka wondered how would he escape this fate. But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Makoto's feelings…

And lose him for the irony…

Haruka felt he was the lock, and Makoto was the only one who had the key to his soul and heart.

If he has to be honest…

He was afraid.

"Hey Haruka, it still early isn't it?" Kenji butted in his thoughts and make Haruka realize the raven-haired was ignoring him.

"Ah…" Haruka responded. "I don't think so, it was already late."

He glanced at his wristwatch. Five o'clock sharp. Early for teenagers to roam around, but late in Makoto's definition.

"Come on man! Let's drop by before you go home!" Kenji pulled his hands and dragged Haruka to the road, which leads to the city.

"But Kenji..I need to.." Haruka tried to reject the offer, but he found himself less enthusiastic as he did so. Half of him wanted to go home, but the other half wants him to escape from Makoto….

And never come back.

He knew if he goes with the flow with Kenji, deep trouble was in the end of him. Or worse, despair. He knew coming home late would be worse than fucking in a hot shower, but something that will _hurt _and make him begged like a pet. Whatever it is, the punishment will be amusing for Makoto, depends on how far he was willing to scrape Haru's pride. The more it was, the more it was amusing for him…

But then Haruka put the thought aside. He let Kenji dragged to the city and now they are walking across the railway…

Seems like now there's no turning back….

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Iwatobi's pub in the center of the town. Haruka knew this place was for anyone seventeen above, and he was seventeen. He often heard his classmates often visit this place for the 'sense of adolescence', but something inside him just told him to get out of here. If Makoto found out Haru is here, he's dead.

"Kenji.." Haruka shook the hands that were holding him. He saw an old man, his hands wrapped all over the waist of a young woman in dark-red, thin garments that Haruka could see through her lingerie. They were walking towards the pub…

"Kenji, I don't want to do this!"

"Who say we will have sex? I just want you to feel this man! You will get addicted!"

"Feel what?" his voice had gone out of his character.

Without listening to Haruka's complain, Kenji dragged Haru inside. The moment they stepped in the scent of heavy cigarette wrapped all around the room, blended with a fruity scent that reminded Haruka of a strong perfume. Together, it blended into a peculiar smell that gave nostalgic feelings on his stomach.

He followed Kenji as the taller boy approached to a bar nearby. He slid himself to the stool and leaned his hand against the wooden table.

"Two martini please." He said and the bartender obeyed. He walked back in to a particular room and disappeared.

Haruka, curious, joined him and sat on the stool beside Kenji.

"You're already almost eighteen and you never got drunk." Kenji snickered.

"I prefer to swim."

"Come on man! That's why the girls never swarm over you."

"Like I care."

Before Kenji could reply Haruka, the bartender went back and placed two glass bottles on the table. The strong scent of martini heavenly made its way through Kenji's nostrils.

He grabbed the glass and devoured it in one gulp.

"Ah…" he exhaled. "It was good…."

Haruka followed and the bittersweet yellow fluid quickly trickled its way inside Haruka's throats. He gasped in amazement…

"It's good…

"Told ya!" Kenji patted him on the shoulder. "Why not we ask for more? Sir! We want seconds!"

As the bartender gave them glasses of various drinks, Haruka found it to be very exciting that something inside him ushered him to drink more. He clearly knew his actions tonight will upset Makoto and he will receive a big punishment…

But he thought maybe being punished by Makoto everyday isn't a bad thing at all.

He didn't mind having hot sex every single night. He meant, ninety nine percent of the people in the world are dying for one; so why don't he accept the opportunities Makoto had given him?

Sure, it might broke him…

But he didn't mind if in the end Makoto would mold every single of his character…

Makoto…

Makoto….

His face passed as blur images in Haruka's head…

Suddenly he felt cold shivers in his skin..

Makoto's touch…

Makoto's kiss…

Makoto's….

Ah…

Dammit. Haru knew he was completely drunk.

* * *

Time had flown for god knows how long.

Haruka, whose face had been boiling red, took the final gulp from his glass. He thought the glass he was drinking had been totally consumed, but actually he only took a sip from his fifteenth round. His stomach was boiling with celestial pain.

"Ah..Haruka.." Kenji was beside him. Drunk. He tossed the glass somewhere in the bar as the class cracked with a ping. "Damn…damn..."

The raven-haired tried to stay sober, but the dizziness was overwhelming that Haruka couldn't hear clearly what Kenji was saying. It was as if he was in the middle of the crowd and murmurs of conversation swept into his ears.

"Let me tell you something man…." Kenji banged his head hard against the wooden table. He hiccupped. "Me and my girlfriend had a fight to be honest…"

Hearing the statement, Haruka shook his head. His blue eyes were clouded with mist of liquid as if he was crying.

"The lunch box this morning was made by my mom…." Kenji let out a laugh that sounds more like a cry. "And you guess it right…No shit!"

Haruka just nodded.

"My girlfriend make up with the boy next door." Kenji motioned his temples as if he got a headache. He looked sober, but his voice was no different than an old man who was dying from cancer. "And guess how do I find it out? She does it in my room. That man was my best friend."

Haruka had never dated before or getting betrayed. He didn't exactly know how it feels. But it must be horrible. He dismissively concluded.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka said, slightly audible.

"I know you do man..." Kenji sobbed.

Haruka took a glass of whiskey nearby and poured its content to the brim of his glass. He devoured them all in one gulp. "I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend.."

"Hahahaha….I know no shit—WHAT?! BOYFRIEND? YOU GAY MAN?!"

"Sorta." Haruka said, his voice was croaking like a toad. He was blushing hard. "I was not a man Kenji, I lost it."

Hearing the statement, Kenji let out a growl of a werewolf and brushed his sweaty head against the table.

"Damn, we're both really screwed aren't we?"

Haruka didn't respond. He took a gulp on his empty glass, consuming the last bit of liquor. He nodded silently, planning to speak no more.

"Hey Haruka…." Kenji turned to him and placed his hand on him. "Let's go somewhere…"

"Hmm?" he slowly removed his hand from Kenji's grip.

"Let's go…somewhere far away! Escape our current life and we'll start anew!" Kenji was being persistent and Haruka couldn't tell whether Kenji was sober or not. "Go with me Haruka! We want to leave our past behind, no?"

Hearing the statement, millions of things ran past in Haruka's mind. Going away with Kenji means leaving Makoto behind. The thought dreaded Haruka. Life without Makoto would be impossible, but he actually never knew how it feels. Makoto has been in his entire life, even now to the point he was making Haruka insane….

But maybe he could start a new change of pace. After all, he shouldn't depend much on Makoto. His punishment. His possessiveness. _His love_. He was given the opportunity to escape.

The image of the old Makoto, who often visit Haruka in the morning to pull him out of the morning bath, who smiles like a hopeless idiot when Haruka eats mackerel in the morning, the backstroke swimmer, all appeared in his mind like a memorial movie.

If this were the old Makoto, things would be harder for Haruka to sort it out.

But now….

Haruka wouldn't reject Kenji's offer to walk out of prison…

Before Haruka shook hands with Kenji in agreement, a ribbon of blood splattered from Kenji's head. Haruka's eyes widened in shock. Before he knew it, Kenji's head trampled on the table like a puppet that lost its strings. His eyes dilated wide. His head rolled helplessly on the wooden table on the pool of blood. While his body, headless, was devoured by the fountain of blood running from his neck.

Haruka wanted to scream. His mouth gaped. Panic screams and terror had swept the whole pub.

"Haru…" a familiar voice called after him.

Haruka gulped. When he turned back, he saw a metallic screwdriver clothed with blood. Kenji's blood. Holding the screwdrivers was a pair of big hands, which is familiar to Haruka. The raven-haired boy slowly trailed his eyes to the culprit with deep green eyes…

"I won't let you go anywhere…Haru-chan..." Makoto gave Haruka his usual smile. It was nostalgic; but not when his face was covered in blood.

**A/N= Reviews are appreciated^^ **


End file.
